


Our Baby

by SoGayItHurts



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends with benefits but no actual sexual scenes, Is this just an excuse for a Dad Presnel fic? Absolutely, M/M, Mpreg, the whole thing is mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: After a farewell, Presnel was gone, shutting the door behind him, and Julian was left to deal with it himself. He looked down at the bulge in his stomach and sighed.There was a baby, HIS baby, growing inside of him, but it was just too much of a shock for him to wrap his finger around.





	1. ~

**Author's Note:**

> Made up a Julian injury because I can and I will, but anyway hope yall enjoy

Julian and Presnel had been friends with benefits for about two months, now. Nothing too serious, just a quick fuck in the showers or a night over at Presnel’s, and by the morning it would all be forgotten. Infact, from the point of view of anyone else in the world, they just looked like two dumbass best friends that were lucky to work together at their football club.

And it’s not like either of them minded, maybe sometimes Julian felt like it would be nice if they could have a bit of a romantic side to them, but he was fine with the ‘close friends by day and fuckbuddies by night’ thing that had going on, it didn't change anything about their friendship or careers. Julian was still Julian, and Presnel was still Presnel, his best friend.

Their teammates had their suspicions (mainly Thilo and Kylian), and assumed they had some sort of intense relationship, which to some part was correct but on the most part was incorrect seeing as they weren’t actually together. 

Well, not yet anyway.

“Drax? You doing alright?” Presnel said, as he sat beside him in the dressing room. Julian had been dizzy all day and couldn’t even take part in the training, infact, he’d been feeling rather fatigued and as if he were about to faint, for three or four days.

“Yeah, yeah, what’s up, what are you still doing here?” Julian asked, they were the only ones left, seeing as everyone else had packed their things and were already off. Presnel turned his whole body so that he was eye to eye with the German.

“You see the thing is... look I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while now, the thing we have right now, it’s great, I mean if you’re cool with it, I’m cool with it, but…” Presnel slowed down at the end of his sentence.

“Yes…”

“I just thought that maybe we could… be something else too. You know, something more… committed,”

“Like…” Julian still didn't seem to be getting the gist.

“Fuck’s sake, Drax,” Presnel let out a gentle chuckle, “I’m asking you out,” 

It took Julian a solid minute to soak that in, but when he did, he attempted to remain calm and collected, before he replied.

“And what makes you think I’d want to go out with you?” He smirked as he said it, and Presnel nudged himself a bit closer.

“Because we’d be cute together,”

“And?” Julian was surprised he hadn’t burst out of excitement yet, but he carried on, acting as casual as he could. Presnel shuffled even closer so that his breath could be felt on Julian’s cheek.

“And we’re practically almost a thing anyway,”

“And?” Julian promised he’d only say it once more, and Presnel chuckled before he moved even closer, their noses were touching.

“And you love me,” 

Julian giggled, and cupped Presnel’s face in both his hands before he clashed his lips against Presnel. And while their lips were attached he realised, they wouldnt have to have sex and then forget about ever being intimate a few minutes after. They could just make out and move on.

Which is exactly what they did.

“So I take that as a yes, huh?” Presnel asked, before Julian nodded.

“Yes, you dumbass, yes,”

And they began to exit the dressing room, Presnel attempting to clutch hold of Julian’s hand and failing twice, before Julian realised what he was doing and locked their fingers.

“So where do we go from here?” Julian asked, it was as if his headache and nauseous feeling had disappeared entirely.

“I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner? Like now? It’s fine if you don’t want to or whatever,” Presnel shrugged, as they walked through the parking lot, and Julian thought for a second before he decided he might as well.

“Dinner it is, then,” Julian grinned at Presnel’s relieved face as they both made their way into the younger man’s car.

“What happened in training, by the way?” Presnel asked, all he saw was Julian being walked off the pitch after a few running exercises.

“Headaches, been getting them all week,” Julian stated, “And for some reason I’m so tired all the damn time,”

Presnel gave him a look of sincere concern, and asked him if he wanted to be driven home to get some rest, but his offer was politely declined.

“I still think it’s all an excuse because you knew I was planning on body tackling you today,”

“You were going to WHAT? How would I know that?”

“Just assumed you could sense when I was about to destroy you,”

“And when have you ever ‘destroyed’ me before, Pres?”

“Don’t make me bring up last Tuesday night,”

Julian rolled his eyes while Presnel laughed hysterically at his own joke, taking his hand off the wheel to wipe the tears of laughter off his face.

“Oh shut up, it wasn’t that funny, and keep your eyes on the road,” Julian stated, but there was a smile plastered on his face.

The evening past by rather quickly, dinner was almost perfect, although their attire was rather unprofessional compared to the level of formality of which the restaurant was in.

“Jules? You okay?” Presnel asked, after they’d finished their food and their last conversation.

“Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom, I’ll be back,” Julian ran towards the Male bathroom and immediately puked out everything he’d eaten since that morning.

That dizzy feeling was back, it all came back in a rush, and he had to stand for a bit and collect himself, before vomiting again.

“Drax, I was gonna pay for the food anyway, you didn’t have to run away like th- oh my god,” Presnel rushed over to Julian, and rubbed his back as the older man’s head hovered over the sink.

What he was sure that there was nothing else to vomit out, they cleared up the sink and then left to the parking lot to get back in the car. Presnel got him some water and made him sit for a few minutes before the car started. 

“I’m okay, Kim,”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it was just a little sick,”

“Didn’t look like a little to me,”

But the the subject was changed and it wasn’t mentioned again until they were getting ready for bed much later that day. 

“You sure you’re okay, babe?” Presnel asked.

“Yeah, but you know what would make me feel better?” Julian asked, “If I could be the big spoon,”

Presnel got under the covers before he sighed and then agreed, but only for that first day and then never again. Julian could hardly hear the conditions, as he pressed himself against Presnel’s back, wrapped his arms tightly around him and then drifted off to bed.

———————————————

It was two months later, and the last day before the summer international break. Julian has slept over at Presnel’s house, the night before, as he usually did, which was a huge mistake, because he knew what was to come in the morning.

He’d eaten something a bit off when he was out with some of his childhood friends that were visiting Paris, a few weeks back, and since then he’d have nonstop vomiting sessions every morning and sometimes during the course of the day.

He never woke Presnel up, Presnel sleeps like a log the second his head made contact with the pillow, so sneaking gently out of his warm clutch and getting to the bathroom wasn’t too hard. And after this one final day, Presnel was off to train with his national team and Julian was going to have family visiting, after suffering an injury to the leg, and not being able to play for Germany.

When he was done with his daily dose of puking, he efficiently cleared up and brushed his teeth. When he got back to the bed, however, Presnel was sitting up and looking slightly worried.

“Where were you?” He asked, yawning as he did.

“Me? Oh just... brushing my teeth,”

“For no reason,”

“Uh huh,”

Presnel let one soft chuckle out before he got up and wrapped his arms around Julian’s waist and rested his hand upon the older man’s stomach.

“You woke up this early just to brush your teeth,”

“Yup,”

“You woke ME up this early just to brush your teeth,”

“Yes sir,”

Presnel softly laughed on Julian’s neck before he pressed his lips against his skin.

“As an apology, I’ll make you pancakes,” Julian suggested and Presnel willingly nodded and ran down the stairs, as if he were a seven year old child.

Julian smiled to himself as he ran downstairs to catch up with him.

They were eating the pancakes, very peacefully, and enjoying their time together, before Julian got a call from his mum telling him that they’d arrived early and were already waiting around his house.

“Oh shit, shit,” Julian stood up whilst Presnel was half way through a sentence about the time Christopher got stuck in a lift, “I have to go, families already here,” 

“Oh. Oh, okay then,” Presnel stood up and collected all of Julian’s things before they went to the front door.

“I’ll see you in a while, call me when you get to the France training ground,” Julian kissed the younger man’s cheek as he rushed to get home.

“I will,” He opened the door and watched Julian begin to run for his car.

“Oh, and Drax?” 

Julian turned around, stopping in his tracks to hear what Presnel was about to say.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t think I haven’t heard you vomiting, when international break is over, we’re going to the doctors,” Presnel stated, and Julian nodded before he gave him one final wave and was off.

Maybe there WAS something wrong with him.


	2. ~

“You really going outside like that?” his cousin, Leon, scoffed as Julian walked downstairs, wearing an oversized hoodie with a pair of skinny jeans. Leon himself was wearing a very light vest and some shorts.

“Leave me alone, I’m cold,” Julian mumbled, knowing fore and well that he was sweating underneath the hoodie. He just didn’t feel like walking around in nothing all day, felt almost weirdly protective over his body.

“You gonna leave the house and go out into the sun wearing that big ass sweater?” Leon commented again, and Julian groaned.

“No, I’m staying here, I’ll babysit, you lot can go,” He almost snapped at his younger cousin, who shrugged and then left with the rest of the family leaving behind only Julian and his little cousin Rose.

He was too tired to go outside anyway, so just staying home would be fine. And besides, Rose wasn’t hard to look after, she was very chatty but she wasn’t too mischievous, Julian could deal with her for a bit, even in the salty mood he was in.

“What do you want to do?” He asked her, and she shrugged, before stating that she was hungry.

So they went into the kitchen and began making cookies, which Julian couldn’t get enough of for the past 3 weeks that he was on holiday for. He hadn’t eaten a single thing for weeks except a packet of cookies and sometimes some milk along with it.

“You stir this and I’ll get the little cookie cutters,” He instructed and let Rose whisk the bowl of ingredients while nattering on about nothing, she was nice company to have while making some food.

“Do you wanna cut them or should I?” Julian asked her, when he found the circular cookie cutters in the drawer.

“Both of us! We can do it together!” She gleamed as they both cut out around sixteen circles of cookie dough, removing the edge part, before Julian placed the tray into the oven.

“Good job, Rose,” Julian high-fived her and the whirled her around, making her giggle, before carrying her to the living room and then sitting her on the couch. 

He turned the TV on for her and let her watch a show she talked about a lot, for a bit, while he texted Thomas. Eventually, when Thomas had to leave, he turned to Rose, to see her fidgeting with the fake hair on her little doll’s head.

“Who’s that?” He asked, pointing to the doll, ready for another one of Rose’s dramatic tales.

“Her name’s Baby, mummy bought her for me ages ago, for my birthday, she’s so nice, but sometimes she cries at night time, it scares Leon but not me, I’m not scared,” Rose explained and Julian grinned.

“Are you looking after her well?” He asked, and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

“I always do her hair for her! Even better than how mummy used to do it for me! Mummy can’t do my hair anymore, she’s always too tired and sleepy and sick,” Rose almost seemed as if she were complaining.

Her mother was a couple months down a pregnancy, her first once since she gave birth to Rose five years before. Most of the time she was either at work or straight into bed, so Leon was responsible for looking after Rose and making sure she wasn’t up to any trouble.

“I’ll do your hair for you,” Julian offered, and the way Rose’s eyes lit up at it may have just made his day.

“You will?” 

“Yeah, ‘course, come on, sit down,” He patted the carpet that was beneath him and Rose immediately sat down, excitedly watching the TV while Julian plaited her hair.

It took a while, Julian wasn’t the best at plaiting hair, but Rose told him stories about dumb things she did in school to make the time go by quicker, and then eventually he was done.

Excitedly, she used the camera on his phone to look at herself, before attacking Julian in a pleased hug, and then running off to the mirror.

“I don’t see why mummy can’t do this at home,” She admired herself even more in her reflection before sitting down beside Julian again.

“She must be tired, give her a break, she’s having a baby,” Julian attempted to make Rose give her the benefit of the doubt.

“You have a baby, and you still did my hair,” She tried to make a point.

“Baby? I don’t have a baby, why’d you say that?” 

“Because you’re skin’s all shiny and glow-y like mummy’s is, and you’ve got the little tummy that mummy had a bit ago, and you’re always angry at Leon, just like mummy,” She explained and Julian laughed.

“My skin’s shiny because I use this expensive cream I bought, and everyone’s always angry at Leon, he’s very easy to be angry at,” Julian smiled and Rose giggled, because he was right, Leon was a very easy target.

“And I can’t be fit ALL the time, let me have my cookies in peace,” Julian added, “Speaking of cookies, we should probably check up on them,”

After checking the cookies and finding out that they were ready, they sat around the kitchen counter, eating the cookies while Rose chatted away. Their discussions were interrupted by Leon who ran into the kitchen and beckoned to Rose.

“We’re going to the park, thought you’d want to come,” Leon said, and Rose nodded jumping down from her seat.

Julian went with them to get Rose ready and put her sunscreen on for her.

“You coming?” Leon asked Julian, who shook his head. He hadn’t spoken to Presnel all day, so he thought he could catch up with him while everyone was out the house.

“Bye bye Julian!” Rose waved as she put her shoes on, before Julian bent down so that she could kiss her cheek.

“And bye bye baby,” She planted a kiss on Julian’s stomach, which Julian rolled his eyes, but nonetheless wore a grin. Leon looked at them like they were crazy before he grabbed hold on Rose’s hand and left.

The door had hardly shut before Julian was rushing to the bathroom.

As per usual, he hurled out the content of every thing he’s eaten all day (just cookies) and then rinsed his mouth out with water. He looked into the mirror at his pale face, sighing gently to himself. 

Maybe there was something wrong with him.

————————————————

 

Presnel had been begging him to go to the doctor’s for weeks straight, but Julian had always been too scared. What if they diagnosed him with some horrible illness? And beside, what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

But it was after hours of persuasion that he’d finally agreed to book an appointment, Presnel even came along.

“Still don’t see what the big deal is, I just ate something funny,” Julian complained as the exited the car, which was parked outside the hospital.

“Something funny you ate is supposed to make you feel sick for a couple of days maximum, not every single day for months,” Presnel pointed out and Julian huffed.

As they sat in the waiting room, Julian anxiously played with the little strings on Presnel’s ripped jeans, silently hoping they wouldn’t call his name out at all. He had no such luck.

“Mr Draxler?” A man called, and both him and Presnel stood up to follow him.

“No, no, no, you stay right here,” Julian pushed on Presnel’s shoulders to make him sit back down, “I’ll tell you if there’s anything wrong with me, babe, but I want to see the doctor by myself,”

Presnel nodded understandingly and then watched his boyfriend leave to his appointment.

He was pretty sure he knew what was going on, he’d had a feeling he was right for a while now. One of his relatives gave birth a couple months before, so he knew male pregnancy was something that could happen miraculously. But he wasn’t sure Julian was.

He waited patiently, playing random games on his phone to pass time, until he could see Julian’s face through the window on the door. But Julian wasn’t opening it, he simply stood there, so Presnel thought he might as well give him some time, it would probably hard for him to process it, so he turned back to his game.

On the other side of the door, Julian was thinking of an excuse he could give to Presnel to hide everything he’d just been told on the doctor’s room. After a few minutes of thinking, he settled on pretending he had a stomach ache and then attempted to walk out casually.

“How was it?” Presnel asked, placing a kiss on his temple as they began to walk towards the exit after Julian had signed out.

“Alright, nothing big,” Julian shrugged, he ignored Presnel’s hand that was clearly reaching out to hold his.

“You sure? What did they say?” They sat themselves down in the seats at the front of the car.

“Just a stomach infection, that’s all,” Julian tried to sound as assuring as possible.

He wasn’t sure who he was lying to more, Presnel or himself. Because if he was being honest, he was to that moment finding it difficult to even fathom. He didn’t know ANY male body could even hold a child in them, let alone HIS.

“Oh, is that all?” Presnel asked, and Julian almost felt that he was onto him.

“Yeah, and I guess a bit of a migraine,” Julian added, to make it seem that bit more believable.

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m fucking sure!” Julian snapped, slightly scaring Presnel out of his seat and the sudden change of his tone and voice.

“If you say so, babe,” Presnel could only reply like that, before there was silence for the remainder of the ride.

When they got to Julian’s house, Julian ran upstairs immediately, before Presnel’s could catch up with him, attempting to finish vomiting before Presnel could come upstairs.

“Jules? Baby, are you okay?” Presnel’s gentle voice rung in Julian’s head as he turned around.

“Absolutely, why wouldn’t I be okay?” Julian’s voice didn’t seem that reliable, though, and Presnel wore a look of concern once again.

“Did they give you any medicine or anything, mon amour?” Presnel asked and Julian shook his head.

Within a minute, Julian was fine again, and trailing back downstairs, as if nothing had even happened in the first place.

“I need to go, but get some rest, okay? I’ll be back later, stay warm and drink water,” Presnel almost instructed and Julian nodded along.

Gently, Presnel wrapped his arms around Julian, resting them on his waist, which was usually was fine, but right then, made Julian feel uncomfortable. The older man knocked his hands off and Presnel furrowed his brow.

“You sure you’re okay?” He asked, and Julian rolled his eyes.

“I’m fine, Kim, don’t worry about me,” He answered, before kissing Presnel, partly because he wanted to but mostly to shut him up.

After a farewell, Presnel was gone, shutting the door behind him, and Julian was left to deal with it himself. He looked down at the bulge in his stomach and sighed.

There was a baby, HIS baby, growing inside of him, but it was just too much of a shock for him to wrap his finger around.


	3. ~

The new season had started weeks ago.

PSG had played two friendlies and training was back in progress a while ago. But Julian hadn’t left the house once.

He hadn’t even contacted many people, except his family, a couple teammates and obviously Presnel. In fact, Presnel might as well have just moved into his house, with the amount of time he spent there, every single day after training.

But aside from that, he hadn’t answered a single call, or replied to a single message or spoken one to one with anyone.

His doctor called him about an appointment for his first ultrasound but Julian never ended up going, he just assumed that if he’d ignore it, eventually it would go away. And he still hadn’t formerly told Presnel, although he was sure his boyfriend had his speculations.

He was still lying in bed when he got a call from Presnel.

“Hey, Presko,” He yawned as he spoke.

“Julian, this is Roger, why aren’t you answering my calls?” His agent had managed to get hold of Presnel’s phone.

“What do you want?” He didn’t mean to come off as rude, and he’d never spoken to his agent like that before, but he was tired, and knew Roger was about to nag him.

“You haven’t shown up to any training sessions, or games, and we haven’t even done your health check up yet,” Roger listed and Julian let out and audible sigh.

“I’m ill,”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t show up at all and ignore my calls,”

“But I’ve got a bad stomach infection,”

“How does that affect your ability to run, mate?”

“But others could catch it,”

“Alright then, just show up to the Heath check and I’ll put you down as absent for medical reasons so you don’t have to go to training,” Roger negotiated but Julian simply tutted.

“But I can’t go to health check ups,”

“Why?”

“I’m ill,”

“Oh, Julian, stop being such a lazy old hag and get the fuck to your check ups, you’re paid every week to do this, stop being a spoilt brat for once and fucking come i-“

“You know what?” Julian interrupted him.

“What?”

“Is Kim anywhere near you?”

“Not right now, no,”

“Well then do you wanna hear what’s really up?”

“What?”

“I’m fucking pregnant. I have a child inside me, there is a foetus growing inside me. This child depends on me, this... baby. My baby. I’m gonna bring a baby into this world and if I fuck up and ruin my own baby’s nutrition or sleep or whatever, I’ll never be able to live it down. And I don’t want anything to hurt it, and I don’t need anyone to know,” Julian had little tear drops in his eyes, though he wasn’t sure why, maybe he still hadn’t come to terms with it.

“I... I’m not sure what you mean, but I’ll try to delay your check ups for a bit, alright?” Roger finally agreed and Julian thanked him before hanging up.

He breathed in the air around, and a sense of relief devoured him. He wasn’t sure why, but his shoulder muscles had lost a part of the tension they’d been holding since he’d left the hospital that day. Maybe telling someone what was going on may have helped.

And then a rush of guilt washed over him, replacing the relief, he still hadn’t told Presnel. He needed to tell Presnel. So, he decided to tell him as soon as he came home from training, and played it out in his head multiple times, trying to think of the best way to phrase it.

But what if Presnel was angry? What if he didn’t want to raise a child, he was still young, he was still in his early twenties, what if he didn’t want anything to do with it? What if he was disappointed that he didn’t tell him sooner, Julian knew it was definitely clear that he was pregnant but what if Presnel still didn’t know? His thoughts rung over and over in his head until eventually Presnel came home.

“Hey babe,” Presnel found Julian sat around the kitchen counter, and planted a kiss on his forehead, “I hear Roger’s been on the phone, wants to know where you’ve been,”

“Mhm,” Julian nodded, standing up to go and put his glass in the sink, he knew he was gonna have to mention it, he knew he did.

“‘You tell him about the infection and everything?” Presnel asked, almost following Julian over to the sink. Julian turned around and looked his boyfriend in the face. He had to say it, he really did.

“About that...” He latched onto both of Presnel’s hands and locked eyes with him, “I... I know you’re gonna be pissed off and whatever because I’ve been really dishonest and annoying, but, please don’t hate me,”

A worried frown crept onto Presnel’s face, the type where you could physically see the discomfort and genuine unsettlement. He waited for Julian to continue, gently squeezing his hand to encourage him to keep going.

“I’m pregnant,” Julian didn’t make eye contact when he said it, “And it’s okay if you’re not ready to raise a child, I know you’re still only 22, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you as soon as I found out and...” 

Julian stopped when he saw the bright grin that Presnel wore, his teeth shining and his eyes almost glistening. The younger man attacked Julian passionately, in a hug so tight that Julian was almost going to choke.

“Is that all?” Presnel asked, when he finally let go, the rush of excitement still plaguing his smile. Julian nodded as a response.

“That’s all,”

“Do you really think I wouldn’t realise that, Jules? You think I wouldn’t notice?” Presnel asked, receiving a shrug from Julian.

“Just wanted to tell you personally,” Julian said, it felt so good to know that Presnel wasn’t mad, he was sure he was going to cry.

Presnel knelt down and planted what felt like a thousand kisses on the bump, before he rested his head on it and didn’t move for a couple of seconds.

“Pres? You okay?” Julian asked when he could feel Presnel’s hands shaking on his waist. Presnel looked up, teary-eyed but wearing a glorious grin, “Oh my god why are you crying?”

“I don’t know, why are YOU crying?” Presnel asked as he got up, wiping away at the trinkets of water running down his cheeks. Julian didn’t even realise he was crying until it was mentioned, but when he did, he didn’t even bother getting rid of them.

And for a few minutes, they just stood there in a warm silence, the only sound being the gentle sighs that left their mouths every so often. And it felt almost as if it were okay. Everything was going to be okay.

Presnel didn’t shut up about it for the rest of the day, he’d called every family member he could and booked another appointment for an ultrasound and chatted to Julian about his fantasies of how the baby would be.

“Okay but imagine a room, like decorated, for them, imagine how good it’s gonna look, I’ll decorate it myself,” Presnel still wasn’t shutting up, even as they tucked in to bed that night.

Presnel through his hand over Julian’s side, resting it on his stomach, almost in a protective way. Julian let out a soft laugh at how enthusiastic Presnel was over a baby.

“Careful,” Julian stated, as Presnel’s hand wrapped further around him, “You’ll hurt your baby,”

“OUR baby,” Presnel pointed at it, and then moved his hand back into place.

“Our baby,” Julian agreed, yawning as he felt his eyelids drooped lower until his eyes were shut. Presnel kissed his neck once before they were both dozing off the sleep.

“Our baby,”


End file.
